


Marvel At Us

by Alpha19



Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: When the Glee club finds out that they all have superpowers and have had their memories altered, the group decides to become costumed heroes while also finding why they can't remember their true past. (Crossover with Marvel) Starts Season 2. Rachel/Finn, Santana/Brittany, Puck/Quinn, Mike/Tina.





	1. Chapter 1

_Two years earlier_

Rachel sat at her desk tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for what Arthur had confidently declared would be "the biggest heist yet". As soon as the young woman's communicator began to beep she eagerly swiped it from her desk and activated the live video function of it. "Arthur, any news on the heist?" Rachel asked immediately.

"Hello to you as well Rachel." Arthur said with a small smirk. "But yes, the client just gave me the details." Both people's communicators began to beep signalling another person was joining the conversation.

"You could have waited for us all to join the conversation guys." said Michael from his side of the video chat with Rachel noticing Noah was stood in the background, both of them fresh from the training room judging by the layers of sweat that clung to their skin.

"Whatever, so what's the job this time?" asked Noah who was now towelling some of the sweat off of his bare torso.

"One minute then," Arthur said now looking through some papers he was holding. "A new Hydra recruit wants a good reputation boost and wants us to steal some information and schematics from the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier."

"That ain't gonna be an easy job," Mercedes said choosing this moment to show she had joined the conversation.

"I agree with Mercedes." Kurt stated, walking through a wall and into the same video frame as Mercedes. "I assume that we will all be meeting to make a plan?" Kurt asked.

"Correct," Arthur replied absentmindedly, while he continued to shuffle through various documents. "I'm going to tell the rest of the team about the heist and then we'll meet up to co-ordinate the job." He ended his video feed and everybody else did the same.

_1 week later_

The team were assembled around a long table in their headquarters. Rachel did a quick head count before nodding to herself and launching in to the plan, "Noah and Arthur, you two will be flying our jet to a suitable nearby location near the helicarrier. Then myself, Santana, Michael and Quinn will be the distraction team with me, obviously, leading." She paused and looked at the people she mentioned who nodded in agreement to the plan, ignoring the eye rolls that some gave. "Finn, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes, you will be the team obtaining the information, with Finn leading." She paused again to look at her team again before nodding. "Everybody suit up, we're leaving in 10 minutes." The team nodded and quickly ran to get their uniforms on before clambering into their jet.

Once everybody had climbed into the jet and strapped themselves in Arthur's voice came over the intercom, "E.T.A is 45 minutes. Remember the plan, distraction team goes in first, 5 minutes later the main team goes in, when you get the info radio me and I'll drop by to pick everybody up."

"What kind of security can we expect?" asked Quinn from next to Rachel.

"According to our information broker there will be approximately 300 armed guards at various places. Therefore, it is our job to draw them away from the data room so the main team can obtain the information as easily as possible." Quinn nodded to herself now thinking how the team could best handle the amount of security.

Rachel spent the next 40 minutes instructing her distraction team on what their individual roles would be while Finn did the same with his team.

Arthur's voice came over the intercom interrupting Rachel mid-sentence, "Guys, we're in range of the carrier."

Rachel grinned to herself, "Typhoon and Flare go!" Rachel ordered to Michael and Santana using their respective code names in case their communications were being traced. Both nodded with Michael sprinting out of the jet and summoning an air current in the direction of the carrier while Santana took a deep breath and ignited before flying after Michael leaving a trail of flames behind her.

Arthur landed the jet as fast as he could and opened the door allowing Rachel and Quinn to leave as the helicarrier security door opened with a surge of armed soldiers each taking aim at anybody leaving the jet. Quinn quickly morphed her hands into the claws of a lion and lunged at the closest guard, slashing his neck open while Rachel began to hurl hard light discs from her hands hitting as many guards as she could and blinding others. Within a minute of the attack both Santana and Michael landed taking out the few remaining guards still fighting with a combination of fire and gusts.

"Main team, go!" Rachel commanded as she selected a random route to go down.

"You heard her." Finn said to his team, as he touching the side of the jet and allowing the metal to run up his arm until he became on organic copy of the jet's metal before leaping out of the jet with the rest of his team in pursuit only to be met by a large locked gate. "Dammit," Finn exclaimed turning to Kurt. "You think you can open it?" Kurt looked up at the gate before grinning and running directly through the gate. A few moments passed before the gate slowly rose up and opened, revealing Kurt who was surrounded by five S.H.I.E.L.D guards.

"Umbra, Screamer go!" Finn yelled to Tina and Mercedes as they both ran towards the centre of the guard's circle. Mercedes let out an ear piercing scream causing two of the guards to be flung violently against the back wall, while Tina jumped into her shadow and appeared behind a guard, slamming his head into the floor. Finn charged at one of the remaining guards, slamming his metallic fist into the guard's head sending the guard to the floor. Kurt sprinted to the nearest and guard and phased his hand through the guard's chest, ripping the guard's heart from his chest.

As soon as the guards were dead the group continued to head up to the control room although were stopped by a complex security door. Finn sighed and asked Brittany, "Barrier, you think you can open this?" Brittany looked at the door and smiled before she charged up her hands with red energy. Brittany threw the red energy at the door and the team looked in slight awe as the energy rapidly expanded until it forced the door away from the ground and eventually it broke from the wall completely.

Finn nodded in relief before calling Arthur on his communicator. "Tech, we're in the control room. What do we do?" … "Tech, what do we do?" Finn repeated.

"I'm afraid you'll do nothing," yelled an imposing man with an eyepatch covering his left eye, who had evidently been hiding in the corner in the room. "Did you really think that you could cause us problems left, right and centre without being noticed?" The man stormed towards the team giving them no chance to reply to his question. "The other members of your team have already been detained and I'll gladly detain you as well."

"Who's the freaky dude?" Finn whispered to Mercedes.

The man glared at the team with his one visible eye. "I am Colonel Fury!" Fury all but yelled as he radioed his team. "Team, Project T.A.H.I.T.I Memory test is a go, all units get in position." Fury gave one last look at the young intruders before fixing a gas mask over his mouth as the room began to flood with gas.

"Run!" Finn attempted to say as everything turned to black and everybody began to drop unconscious in heaps.

Colonel Fury waited a few moments before removing his gas mask and radioing his team again. "Wipe their memories and put them into a deep sleep while we find agents to act as the new family" he instructed. "And make we assign a team to keep them under tabs when they've been placed into their new lives". Fury nodded to himself, satisfied, as his team pulled the teenagers out of the room.


	2. Memories

_Present day_

Rachel tossed in her sleep, clutching her bedcovers in panic at the dream she was having.

_Sprinting down the airship's corridor Rachel threw disk after disk of light at the guards before they could fire their weapons, sending the guards to the floor. Rachel glanced behind her seeing Santana send a blast of fire from her hands, incinerating the downed guards while Quinn took up the rear, making sure all the guards were down. Coming to a large, locked metal door Rachel looked at Michael expectantly who grinned in response and nodded. Summoning a ball of wind in each hand, he launched the first gust-ball leaving an impact crater before launching the second, ripping the door from the wall. The group ran into the room only to see a firing squad of guards clutching strange rifles with green syringes instead of the usual bullet clip. The guards only waited a moment before firing at the team, with Quinn being the first to fall to the ground. Michael and Santana turned to run but they were also shot in the back sending both into a slumped heap on the floor. Rachel's eyes widened as the guards all aimed at Rachel and fired._

Rachel's awoke from her dream, her damp pyjamas clinging to her skin. "That felt so … real" Rachel said to herself.

Her musings were interrupted by one of her fathers, Hiram, rushing into her bedroom. "Are you ok?" Hiram asked with concern, "I heard screaming."

"I'm fine Daddy, I just had a weird dream," Rachel responded.

Hiram visibly relaxed and smiled. "What happened in the dream?" he asked.

"It was so strange," Rachel said as she climbed out of bed. "I was with some of the other Glee members but we all had superpowers and we were on a giant airship."

Hiram laughed before shaking his head, "It was only a dream, why don't you get ready for school now?" Rachel nodded and Hiram watched her leave the room, his face suddenly becoming serious as soon as she left the room. Hiram waited until he was sure that Rachel was out of earshot before pulling out his phone and hitting his only emergency contact. "This is Agent 21-84. Tell Fury that the T.A.H.I.T.I. mind wipes are failing." Hiram hung up the phone and shook his head, things were not going as hoped.

A few hours later Mike and Tina were walking, hand in hand, to William McKinley High School with Tina glancing over her shoulder to make sure nobody could see them. "Please stop looking around like that," Mike begged.

"I haven't broken up with Artie yet," Tina explained. "I don't want him to find out about us before I break up with him."

"That's going to be a fun conversation," Mike joked. "What are you going to say to him?"

Tina sighed. "I'll just tell him that you and I are together now because me and him barely saw each other all summer." Mike nodded in agreement. "It will be nice to see him and everybody else again though."

"Everyone except Matt, that is," Mike corrected.

Tina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why no Matt? What happened to him?"

"He transferred to a different school," Mike explained.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Tina crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Well, my mouth was a little busy being around your mouth." Mike winked before laughing.

Tina joined Mike's laughter. "Fair enough." Tina smiled. "You know, I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
